1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with a framing mirror at its front part to enable observation of the range or field of the scene to be photographed from the front of the camera.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In self-timer photography with a camera supported for example by a vertical wall, it often occurs that a picture of a photographer, i.e., a person standing in front of the camera is not properly taken because of the failure of proper framing, i.e., because the scene to be photographed cannot be confirmed by observation through a viewfinder of the camera before photographing. To eliminate such a failure in self-timer photography, there has been proposed a camera provided with a light emitting indication member which can be observed from any position within the range of the scene to be photographed. Herein the field or range of the scene to be photographed means the scene within the picture taking angle of objective or picture taking lens of the camera. However, this camera suffers from a drawback that the indication member is hardly observable in bright places because a small size light emitting element such as a light emitting diode is used as the indication member. In addition, although it is possible to confirm that the person is located at a position within the range of the scene to be photographed it is not possible to confirm the background of the scene at the rear of the person.
A camera which can eliminate these drawbacks has been proposed in copending U.S. patent application for "THIN FLAT CAMERA" filed on May 5, 1983 and assigned to the same assignee (Ser. No. 06/491,846). The camera disclosed by this copending patent application is provided with a relatively large size framing mirror at a substantially central portion of its front part such that, through observation of the framing mirror, a person in front of the camera can confirm the background as well as whether he or she is within the range of the scene to be photographed.
Additionally, Japanese utility model publication No. Sho. No. 47-10230 discloses a camera having a similar framing mirror at a side portion of its front part.